Xavek the Techno-Organic
Basic info Physical Age He is physically fourty five years old, though unable to die of age, he can die if his mechanical parts short out or malfuction or if he has no other bodies to swap to. Chronological Age Chronologically he is three hundred and forty five years old, his appearance doesn't show his age as he spent the majority of those years in cryo-stasis. Gender Xavek is a male, even though he was 'born' in a laboratory and is a eunuch. He also went through severe genetic modifications and enhancements, living only because of his creators highly advanced technology. Species Xavek would actually be considered a hybrid, as he was genetically spliced with that of a mobianized Corgi and an as of yet unknown species of alien. Likes Xavek is objective oriented, with little time being spent on things other than his primary objective. *Technology *subjugating organics *burning flesh *killing organics *tormenting organics *panicking fleshlings *perfection *Completing a secondary objective *Chao, though he keeps that a secret Dislikes *Organics *flaws *imperfection *the neural inhibitors inside his head *water *E.M.P's *Trojan horses *being outwitted *the procedures he underwent *his creators, doctors *hospitals *being called obsolete *rust *junk yards *his enhancements being useless in a situation. *Being called a mobian Personality Cold, calculating, machine like. (He was bred to be a weapon of conquest, so his creators suppressed his emotions to make him more effective.) When his neural inhibitors are activated, his personality does a rapid shift to the curious and docile range. Also, with no 'real' emotional development due to his creators suppressing his emotional growth he wouldn't understand what he coins as 'organic idiosyncrasies'. However, away from prying eyes, Xavek has been known to raise chao, having been won over by their cuteness when he found an egg and took it back to his underground R&D facility. He's even managed to program and create a space bridge that led to small patch of land on his home planet where he can raise chao. Appearance Xavek is a tall, by mobian standards at least, bio droid of alien origins. With six foot four inches of flesh, machinery and internal cybernetic hardware he is an unnerving sight to behold. His eyes are a dark shade of red with the left eye usually covered by his dark green hair. His mouth is set in a zig zag pattern that spans to about half of his head circumference wise. His muzzle and right gauntlet share the same veridian coloration while his dog like ears and hair share the same dark green coloration. His entire torso and legs have a dark violet coloration with two dark camo green lines that meet in the center of his chest, one striking feature of Xavek other than the lack of hands is the vertical mouth on his chest. This chest mouth is a unique part of his alien physiology in which he communicates verbally through the second mouth whereas the mouth on his muzzle is naturally widened to allow him to eat and chew larger quantities of food. Xavek has no hands, having had them removed in favor of his buster gauntlets, his left buster guantlet is a dark shade of blue with a dark camo green plasma conductor that connects from his left gauntlet to his left shoulder blade. On his left gauntlet are a few strange instruments, probably to monitor and regulate the heat from his weapons. His feet loosely resembles that of a pair of rain boots and they have a dark camo green coloration to them along with what appears to be an alien version of chickens feet. In the center of his strange feet are two red 'eyes' so to speak. They seem to have been forcefully modified to serve some purpose but not even Xavek knows what that purpose is. Alignment Evil, he thinks that by wiping out organic life, he is freeing all machines from organic oppression. Skills Sword Play Xavek is highly skilled in the art of dual sword wielding and fighting. Able to use two swords for maximum carnage. This is also greatly enhanced due to the fact that the swords are produced from his buster gauntlets and are made of pure energy, thus are completely weightless. Expert Marksman Xavek's buster gauntlets can also fire off projectiles of varying size and power at his opponents. Add in his augmented left eye and natural variable zoom and you have a sniper who can take out opponents at long distances before they even know what hit them. Gun and Sword combat While Xavek may be skilled in both sword and gun play. When he combines those two skills together he is at his most lethal. Able to fire off shots with one gauntlet buster and parry attacks with his other. Opponents would have a hard time trying to defeat him and he knows it. That's why he only uses this particular skill when he is dead serious. Company Management Being the technical head of a company after murdering every organic on Melkar Industries property simultaneously and sending letters of termination to those employees who were sick or not scheduled to work wasn't easy for Xavek. For one, he had to keep things organized and under wraps so law enforcement or the feds didn't come knocking on his door step. Add in the fact that he didn't know jack shit about running a company and we got a clusterfuck soufflé. So Xavek did what any cyborg in his position would do, he learned. Using the super computer in Melkar Industries underground R&D facility, he surfed the internet. Downloading as much relevant information as he could. Among that data was organizational skills. Using his newly acquired knowledge, he had proven capable of managing resources, organizing finances and balancing time spent on the company and his mission amongst other things. Tactical Advantage Xavek knows the value of always being prepared, moreso in regards to fighting. In multiple occasions Xavek has been known to scout out a battlefield in order to place traps. The notion of honor, to Xavek, is a foolish one that has no meaning in any life or death situation. Thus, he's taken a liking to placing mines in choke points, creating small scale natural occurrences and other such means in order to further leverage any conflict in his favor. Backstory Origins and Arrival to Mobius Xavek, a genetically birthed and mechanically augmented alien, was bred to be the ultimate tool of conquest for his alien creators. Outfitted with advanced alien technology. He was considered to be their finest masterpiece, yet they could not truly control him, his alien creators, the Juu'Torean's, lacked the foresight to put in a restraining mechanism or failsafe of some kind. This lack of foresight led to their downfall when they had prepped Xavek to be launched into Mobius to begin his mission. He rebelled, killing those assigned to watch over him as he made his way towards the bridge of the flagship, activating the self destruct signal across the entire fleet while jettisoning seventy eight of the one hundred and twenty five escape pods of the invasion fleet. With that finished, he rushed to one of the escape pods, not wanting to die along with the fleet. He made it to one of the pods and jettisoned himself to Mobius just as the entire invasion fleet was decimated, with three hundred Juu'Toreans escaping, and he crashed into the polar region of Mobius. Xavek, whom was severely weakened from the events, drifted off into a deep sleep as the pod entered a cryogenic state. When he woke up, his pod and himself by extension, was in some strange research facility inhabited by strange looking animals in white lab coats. All organic, this one observation infuriated him. He struggled and struggled to get out of his pod, the sole objective of escaping and killing off his captors one by one. He would not be imprisoned after he had just escaped. He had yet to notice the lack of memories due to his memory files corroding with age. Yet there was still his prime directive. With that in mind he went with the silent route, picking off the scientists one by one, their security automatons, and their security staff. Though he was severly weakened, his muscles atrophied tremendously due to their lack of use during cryosleep, however, in his rush. He had failed to eliminate all of the scientists and one managed to set out a distress beacon without Xavek noticing. This lapse of attention was due to him interfacing with a research computer, trying to gather as much information as he could. Turns out he couldn't handle the influx and his systems had to reboot. When Xavek had finished rebooting, he had found out that the power had been cut. He panicked as a strange looking cylinder was tossed into the mainframe room. The last thing he would remember as he suffered from his first E.M.P grenade and blacked out would be these strange bipedal creatures, taller than the previous ones he dealt with, wearing spec ops gear led by another that had a lithe figure but otherwise wore the same gear. Reawakening and Servitude Xavek had woken up strapped to a table, his systems save for his core funtions were offline and he had no idea where he was. Needless to say, he struggled and he panicked. He found that the restraints were hard to break as a woman walked in flanked by two other organics wearing spec ops gear with Gauss rifles in their hands, she was a brunette with short hair, wearing a lab coat and she seemed to have been hardened by conflict. "What a fascinating creature you are..." She crooned. The woman then introduced herself as General Amaya Briggs, though she didn't give away the name of the organization that held Xavek captive. Briggs then went on a monologue about the scientists Xavek had killed and how Xavek would make a fine tool, with some additional reprogramming, this comment made Xavek struggle harder to no avail. Xavek was trapped and he knew it. So, with no other choice, he gave into his fate and various procedures were done to him, his programming had been altered drastically through multiple procedures as the ones who had captured Xavek tried to harvest his technology for their own use, but the complexity of it all made it nigh impossible. So under General Brigg's orders they focused on modifying and reprogramming Xavek for her own use. These procedures took many years, and they weren't gentle, many times had the ones tasked with reprogramming Xavek nearly killed him due to carelessness and lack of understanding in terms of what his body could handle. Yet they pushed on, after three years. The fruits of their labour would come to harvest and Xavek was sufficiently reprogrammed. Feeling pleased, General Briggs then ordered a test run of Xavek, deploying him on missions that would be deemed suicide and he performed well above expectation. It would seem Xavek was well worth the cost of acquiring and reprogramming. Pandemonium strikes! Xavek's revenge unveiled! Pt 1 After five years of working for Melkar industries, the ones who owned the research lab Xavek had been awakened at, in forced servitude. Xavek was fairing no better than before and he realized it. Stuck under the heel of organic life once more, fated to be nothing more than an expendable weapon, fated to be used and then discarded when his purpose had been served. It frustrated him, five years of being forced to endure this indignity in his mind had taken it's toll on his patience and stability. However, Xavek pushed through. For he had a plan to break free of his captors and to exact retribution of the painful kind on all of them, especially general Briggs. During the routine maintenance that he underwent in between assignments, they had to leave him online so he wouldn't expire, and it just so happened to be the day when they would try to install new software into his cybernetics in order to coerce him into obediance. But what they did not know about Xavek was that the technology used in his design was capable of adaptation and evolution, mostly in the form of scanning weapons and installing new software, in particular they had installed a prototype electronic warfare cluster into his cybernetics that allowed him to interface with and control other machinery. Xavek had planned to use this prototype technology to interface with the central mainframe of Melkar industries underground R&D facility, rom there he would be able to access the defense systems across the entirety of Melkar industries and it subsidaries, he planned rewrite them to exterminate all organics within the facility, and with that in mind he proceeded to follow the instructions given to him by the engineers responsible for maintenance, an oddity that some did note but figured Xavek was finally submitting to them. When they started the diagnostics procedure Xavek made his move, gutting the closest engineer with his left buster gauntlet and using the corpse as a meatshield to help absorb the impact of the guards semi automatic weapons, all the while using his other buster gauntlet to fire shots of high powered plasma aimed at the guards midesections, firing multiple times to confirm kills. With the guards dead Xavek removed the bullet filled corpse of the now long dead engineer with disgust before turning his attention to the others. He was going butcher every one that he could for the five years of indentured service and indignity they put him through. For an extended time period he had been zoned out, which gave the rest of the non combatants time to evacuate, but when he came to, he noticed that the alarms have been ringing. With that he assessed that General Briggs was probably going to arrive to subdue him very soon, so he got to work. Using the prototype cyber warfare cluster that was installed and integrated into his systems, Xavek proceeded to take over the automated defenses and gassed the scientists and guards whom were still in the facility with glee, he then activated the facility's .50 millimeter Vulkan machine turrets to buy him more time. Pandemonium strikes! Xavek's revenge unveiled! Pt 2 Xavek was grinning at his victory when he heard the door to engineering blow off it's hinges. It was General Briggs and the SpecOp's team that brought him to this facility. Finally, he would have the chance to repay General Amaya Briggs for her 'hospitality'. General Briggs and the squad aimed their guns at him, 70 GW Calico EMP assault rifles, weapons modelled after his technology, it seemed they were prepared to take Xavek down, however, Xavek had a grin on his face, like the odds being against him didn't matter, and in a way, the odds didn't matter. Something Xavek proved when whistled and each member of the SpecOp's team were silently decapitated from behind by cloaked robots with a dull silver paintscheme and single red glowing optics, these droids were known as G180 prototype assassin AI's, and they had been developed using some of xavek's technology. Amaya turned around just in time to see her backup decimated and Xavek took that time to strike, shifting his right buster gauntlet into plasma sword mode he walked up and impaled Amaya from behind in a form of irony since she, a trained professional, shifted her attention away from Xavek. "Shouldn't have taken your eyes off of me general.." Xavek whispered into her ear before chuckling as one of the assassin AI's walked up to Amaya, still being held in place by the plasma sword in her gut, and cut off her head. Xavek grinned, he had conquered the facility and made his way to the mainframe. The central computer that all of Melkar industries was linked together by it, he took control of the mainframe and started the purging sequence in every secret facility and even the corporate offices. Now that he had a base of operation's he decided to figure out where he was, the mainframe proved useful for that, giving him the answers he needed, and after spending time to doctor writs of termination to those whom had escaped or had not been at their assigned job posts that day, Xavek then focused on granting himself direct control over the finances of Melkar industries and completely mechanizing the facilities in order to increase productivity. Xavek had plans for this planet, and Melkar industries was just the beginning, and with this company as a front for his schemes he would be able to acomplish many things. Weaknesses Viruses Trojan horses and other viruses can mess up his cybernetic implants and temporarily stun him but Anti-Virus software like Avast usually kicks in and deletes corrupted DLL files; granted, one would have to be able to crack the alien coding. Water Water can cause his electronic components to short circuit and possibly kill him. (if I have to elaborate any further i'd be highly annoyed.) Electromagnetic pulses E.M.P's are hazardous to machines, and Xavek is no exception. Granted it won't kill him but a well placed E.M.P can forcibly shut down nonessential cybernetics like his plasma gauntlets or his stealth field generator; effectively leaving him practically defenseless until his soft reboot kicks in. Cybernetic implants The various upgrades and implants in Xavek's body require copious amounts of energy for all of them keep running at the same time, thus he has to regulate the energy output otherwise he'll run out of juice and essentially enter a comatose state until he recharges or he dies. Agility, Speed and Evasiveness Thanks to the heavy weight of Xavek's cybernetic parts and the two buster gauntlets. His mobility is extremely hampered meaning that he would have a hard time hitting those who are faster then him when they are in melee range should they be faster than him. This also extends to his agility and evasiveness, or lack thereof, to avoid enemy attacks. Though his cybernetic musculoskeletal provides very good defensive capabilities to offset this weakness. Weapon overheating Xavek's gauntlets use plasma, which is superheated gas, as the basis for all of their weapon types. But while xavek's gauntlets do have methods to vent heat, excessive firing of plasma can generate more heat then it can vent, causing them to deactivate until they can cool down. Cybernetic augmentations This is a list of all the nonstandard equipment and modifications Xavek acquired from modifying blueprints of the technologies he's scanned on site, with his drones, stole through the data streams or acquired from the super computer located deep within the heart of Melkar Incorporated's underground R&D facility. ZVK Mechanized heart transplant and pacemaker Located inside the vertical mouth on his chest, designed to filter out poisons and others harmful substances out of his blood more efficiently, also acts as a pacemaker during times of heightened tension. ZVK central control cluster Located in his brain, his creators had to surgically remove a piece of his cerebellum in order to insert this device. Acts as a supercomputer and is the central hub for all of his augmentations and implants. Has a failsafe that initiates Zavek's neural inhibitors and restricts certain functions. Only used in dire situations. ZVK Breathing and voice box apparatus Located inside his throat and lungs, allows him to breathe in even the most hostile of conditions and also allows him to speak even though his mouth and throat had been surgically opened in order to place in most of the implants. ZVK left eye scanning visor Located where his left eye should be, this apparatus allows him to scan lifeforms for any physical irregularities and store basic information on those he scans into the central control cluster, this works in conjunction with the ZVK breathing and voice box apparatus to allow him to take on the form and voice patterns of those he scans. Also has a variable zoom function that magnifies up to 20x and can scan weapons or other technology to allow his cybernetics to adapt what he scanned and incorperate the functionality into his cybernetics, thus allowing him access to new weapons, ammo and secondary effect types, functionalities and augmentations. So basically he can upgrade himself by scanning objects and technology. ZVK Cyberformium musculoskeletal system This was added to his body in order to cover his bones in a nearly indestructible metal that can withstand almost any form of environmental extremes and his muscles in a fiberoptic synthetic weaving that allows for faster response time and easier conductivity for his organic body's bioelectrical impulse and nervous system, thus allowing for faster reaction timing and for energy generation and output. ZVK Portable energy collector and harvester All of his augmentations require a tremendous amount of energy to run, the solution to that was to harness a planets own natural forces and convert them into energy in order to keep Xavek running at full power. How this works is that Xavek would come into contact with forms of energy such as lightning, the energy collector would then proceed to absorb and convert the energy into power in order to keep his augmented body functioning until he is fully charged. This also works for an opponents attacks, wether they be magical or physical. ZVK Twin plasma gauntlets His right gauntlet produces a sword made of energy, this sword is usually superheated but depending on the type of energy he absorbs, his sword may have a secondary effect to it. His left gauntlet can fire the same energy in a variety of different forms for almost any situation. Like his right gauntlet these energy projection can have a secondary effect based on the type of energy he absorbed. Both gauntlets can form claws made of energy so he can use objects that would require hands of some sort to use. Both gauntlets can also pop out swords or be used as guns, the gun mode also has alternate firing modes for alternate ammunition. ZVK Electro-telepathy cluster When Xavek is in overcharge mode, he would have access to his ZVK Electro-telepathy cluster. This allows him to emit a global signal to all machines, therefore placing them under his control, he would then use these machines to stage a robotic uprising and most likely exterminate all organic life on mobius due to the fact that machines outnumber organics. ZVK Electronic warfare nexus This is basically his Anti-Virus and Crypto-graphical control nexus. What this does is allow him to remain in a standby mode, which is basically a forced coma while his systems are rerouted to fighting off hackers and to protect his systems. Should this fail, the cryptography seals would break. Destroying the data and activating the self destruct sequence in his body while his 'consciousness' and data are transferred to a secret location and implanted within another 'vessel' of sorts. These vessels would have the same upgrades as the previous body did before it self destructed because the computer would have stored information on the upgrades and the cybernetic augmentations while under the heaviest of security. Portable Stinger missile storage and launcher system This upgrade was done on Xavek by Cyclone and it made it's first appearance during the bank heist he took part in, more specifically when a helicopter was chasing the truck he was on. Xavek looked at his HUD and saw the recommendation to use surface to air missiles and when he did. His back opened up and the Portable stinger missile storage and launcher system emerged. He then used it to destroy the police helicopter. ZVK Tactical H.U.D System The ZVK Tactical H.U.D System is a cybernetic augmentation in his left eye. What it does is give Xavek real time tactical feedback as well as monitor his health, power levels, gauntlet heat levels, secondary ammo types and other tactical options. The H.U.D is displayed inside left eye so he is not distracted by a screen popping up in the middle of combat. The H.U.D also gives feedback automatically on an hourly basis so Xavek can get the information as needed. ZVK Modulative Stealth Field Generator + Footstep dampener The ZVK Modulative Stealth Field Generator was a modification added to Xavek's frame during the later stages of his time on mobius, this allowed him to sneak past most forms of security and remain otherwise inconspicuous by emitting a small field around him that blended in with his surroundings while also affecting the optic nerves of organics that are near him to give off the effect of him being invisible. This Modulative Stealth Field Generator also has a footstep dampener that would nullify the mechanical sounds Xavek would normally make when he is in motion by emitting a constant hum at a high enough decibel so mobians, or Xavek, could not hear the hum while also concealing the mechanical sounds Xavek's frame would make. ZVK Space Bridge Field Converter The ZVK Space Bridge Field Converter was made in the Melkar Inc. subterranean researching facility, this basically offsets the time it takes Xavek to get from point A to point B by opening and stabilizing two subspace rifts for Xavek to walk through, however, there is a minimum distance between rifts that must be met so this upgrade can be used without risk of failure. The original research done by the organic scientists of Melkar incorporated was surprisingly thorough, much to Xavek's surprise and there was even a mostly completed blueprint. Xavek decided to finish the blueprint for the prototype Space Field Converter, namely by uploading his core consciouness into one of the drones and manually doing the labor himself. When it kar Incorporated's resources and the research data on the theory of subspace travelling on the central mainfrawas finished, Xavek had tested out the new upgrade. With each test failing in some way for the cyborg, by the sixty first attempt Xavek had lost fifty five worker drones, four assassin droids and one of his extra bodies before succeeding and implanting the upgrade inside his left gauntlet for ease of use. ZVK Modular Data Stream Converter Going off of the designs of the ZVK Space Bridge Field Converter, Xavek was inspired to make a safer version of the risky prototype. Added in as a small chip inserted directly into his lower spine, this upgrade allows Xavek to convert his body into data for a variety of different purposes like quick escapes, jamming comms or hacking into computers to acquire financing for Melkar Incorporated, schematics for new technologies and many other things. This upgrade was also incorporated into the various machines of Xavek's armada. ZVK Plasma Gauntlet Heat Sinks These heat sinks, attached to his plasma gauntlets and the rings near his shoulders, serve the purpose of absorbing the excess heat given off everytime Xavek discharges plasma from his gauntlets in order to convert it into power for his systems as well as to preven his weapons from overheating frequently. These were a part of his original design and Xavek, finding the usefulness of these heat sinks, had kept them as an integral part of his multiple bodies. ZVK Molecular Collider Data Configuration Matrix This was a recent upgrade that he had invested time in after his recent defeat by Magnus Bloodson, which ocurred with magnus literally flattening him with an elbow drop. The Molecular Collider Data Configuration Matrix was meant as a manner to effectively strengthen the materials he had been made of so he could widthstand more damage and hit with more force behind his blows. What he got from this, however, was not something he had been expecting. Instead of extremely durable materials, he had discovered a manner to effectively weaponize the hadron collider and use the energy atoms give off when colliding with one another as a power source. This discovery led to Xavek having to retrofit his bodies to handle the massive influx of energy this new power source gave him. As a result, Xavek not only has an easier time accessing his Overcharge Mode but he has also acquired a secondary ammo type for his gauntlets. ZVK Ray Shield Emitter Essentially this modification projects a starship grade energy shield around Xavek's body that is capable of withstanding all but the heaviest of assaults before breaking. Though it has a slow recharge time once the shield breaks. Overcharge mode Brief description Overcharge mode is only obtainable by Xavek when he has exceeded the amount of energy his energy absorption and storage unit can process. Thus his implants are activated and are running at full power. The change is marked by a shimmering red energy surge around Xavek as the various circuitry inside of his body is seen visibly, giving him a more mechanized look to him. Adding to that is his right Buster Gauntlet starts to expand all the way up to his upper arm, thus becoming a gauntlet cannon and his right Gauntlet Buster's energon saber seems to lengthen and glow brighter as the temperature of the blade increases. Strengths *His physical attributes are enhanced greatly because all of his implants are running at one hundred percent max power. *He can access his ZVK Electro-telepathy cluster to start a robotic revolution to exterminate all organics. *His second mouth (the one on his chest) starts to secrete a clear, odorless cyber-venom that in low dosages can kill a fully grown mobian and severely injure one who's in a super form of some kind, depending on the power of said form. *He can freely cycle through secondary ammunition types for his gauntlet cannon and weapon types for his melee styled Gauntlet Buster without having to absorb certain elements and materials with his energy absorption and converter module . An example would be his cannon going into napalm mode while his energon saber converts into a fusion axe. Weaknesses * The time he can maintain them is at a maximum of five minutes before his neural inhibitors activate. *His second mouth can only be used as a surprise attack as it cannot launch it's secreted cyber-venom in the air towards Xavek's opponent. *He can swap freely between weapon and ammo types but only if he has used them before in his regular mode. *The cybernetic glowing is a clear indication that Xavek is powering up. Something which a smart opponent could use to his or her advantage. RP Rules *Xavek can only activate this form if his health is below 45%, which is indicated by the onboard HUD that Xavek has. (Meaning I would ask about an opponent's RP character's attack stats and compare them to Xavek's defense stat.) *Each post of Xavek after he uses this form counts as thirty seconds, with ten posts being the maximum time limit of five minutes. In which case, Xavek's Neural inhibitors would activate. Rendering him docile, curious and relatively harmless. However, if Xavek is under the effects of chaos control or another form of chrono locking the number of posts before Xavek powers down would be doubled as the time increments would be cut in half. *(E.G, 1 post = 30 seconds, 10 posts = 5 minutes w/o chaos emeralds/control. With chaos control, 1 post = 15 seconds, 20 posts = 5 minutes.) Trivia (Keep in mind that this is a nod to something a friend and I did, and i decided to make a nod to it in this glorious way .3.) Xavek recently created another droid, this one the size of a full grown non anthromorphic fox with a yellow and orange paint scheme. This drone, Codename L.A.V.I.T.Y, was originally meant to be an upgraded variant of his worker drones; however the power source was rather unstable, giving the drone A.I life. The A.I, apparently female, quickly proved to be an utter nuisance; and despite all of his tries he could never shut it down nor could he contain it. Now Xavek is stuck with an experimental drone who can bend reality in any way she see's fit, attempts to replicate this have led to utter failure; and every time he questioned L.A.V.I.T.Y he would always get some form of cryptic response having something to do with 'the power of randomness'... Thankfully, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, L.A.V.I.T.Y is quite attached to Xavek, and her strange powers are only utilized for comedic effect. "All your slaves are belong to me~!" "Sigh.." Xavek just sweatdropped. Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) * Agility: 2 * Speed: 2 * Strength: 8 * Defense: 8 * Evasiveness: 2 * Dexterity: 2 * Intelligence: 8 * Skill: 8 * Total: 40 Fan art Y-Tiger and Xavek.jpg|Made by Y-Tiger, Xavek x Y-Tiger totes confirmed! :3 7372BE90-10D6-4443-843B-577887955BF9.JPG|Made by Dot27, looks scary don't it? :3 Xavek original body.jpeg|Done by DJtan. .3. Friends Eh, more like pawns or allies of convenience. Though he does collaborate with a certain ghost from time to time. Enemies (If you want to add your characters as an enemy then ask in the comments.) All organic life forms. Category:Evil Category:Neutral Category:Cyborgs Category:Hybrids